Confesion a un amigo
by Nathalie.S
Summary: a hinata le gusta kiba, el problema es que ella no sabe si el tambien. que tu hermana confiese por ti es muy vergonzoso ¿cierto?.-...Era en esos momentos cuando desearía ser invisible- AU KibaHina


**Confesión a un amigo**

Paring:

**Kibahina**

**Leve Shinohana**

Autora

**Naxiitah-chan**

Ola a todos. Un gusto conocerlos, si, hasta que al fin me anime a escribir otra pareja que no sea sasuhina o naruhina :]. Mi primer kibahina :]

Esta pareja, es una de las que mas me gustan, ahh kiba tan lindo!

Creo que quedaría perfecto con hinata ¿cierto?

Es por eso que me anime a hacer este oneshot :]

Dedicado a las que me apoyan desde que comencé en fanfiction y a las buenas escritoras kibahina, que sin sus historias jamas me hubiera animado a escribir una

[disculpen las faltas de ortografia u.u]

¿Oigan es mi idea o que Jacob back se parece a kiba?

Ahh Taylor lautner es tan lindo :]

Vale, les dejo el fic

Gracias

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hey hinata- ella paro en seco

"Reconocía esa voz" pensó tambaleante la morena, girando con rapidez sobre sus talones

-Ola kiba-kun!-saludo hinata, dedicándole una sutil sonrisa

-¿Oye puedes venir a mi casa?- pregunto ansioso, ella se mordió el labio indecisa

-No se kiba-kun-hizo una pausa, observándolo con el seño fruncido-porque me lo avisas a ultimo momento-reprocho con suavidad

-Perdóname hinata- se disculpo- Se me olvido- rió con nerviosismo, ella suspiro derrotada

-Perdón, pero tengo que cuidar a hanabi- se excuso, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo, a la mencionada, meciéndose en el columpio

-¡La llevamos!- intento discutir, pero ella hablo

-No creo que quiera- menciono- se esta divirtiendo mucho-

-Nee, con shino también se divierte-sonrió con picardía, y es porque desde hacia unos meses, ambos descubrieron el especial efecto que profesaba la pequeña hyuuga hacia su reservado amigo

-Por dios kiba- exclamo horrorizada- ella apenas tiene 8 años- protesto

-Jaja, debiste haber visto tu cara- rió con ganas, ella frunció los labios, con molestia-de igual forma, no creo que el afecto valla mas halla eh hinata-se excuso-además, a shino no le interesa tu hermana, así que no hay problema-sonrió radiante, causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de ella

-Pe…pero- tartamudeo, a el se le hizo linda, y sonrió aun mas

-¿Nee, hinata cual es el problema?- pregunto con fingido enfado, acercándose aun más hacia ella

-Es solo que…-Desde hacia tiempo, cuando se encontraba cerca a el, se sentía inusualmente extraña, una nueva sensación empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo cuando el la abrazaba o le sonreía como lo hacia en estos momentos

Y cuando se encontraba sola, Se sentía terriblemente fatal, como si el entusiasmo de kiba le hiciera falta

Y cuando lo veía, su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, sus piernas flageaban y su respiración se le hacia dificultosa

Temía que aquella sensación se incrementara

Porque si lo hacia, no habría forma de controlarlo

Era como si la atracción la empujara hacia el, como si su vida dependiera de ello

Tenia que admitirlo, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo

-Hee… hinata?- hinata alzo la vista y observo la expresión de angustia instalada en el rostro de su amigo, abrió los labios, dispuesta a interrogar cuando la voz ronca de el la detuvo

-¿Acaso…-hizo una mueca-me estas evitando?- pregunto entrecortado

Aquella pregunta le sorprendió de sobremanera, quedándose sin habla

Kiba tomo su silencio como un si

-Eso pensé- mascullo adolorido, hinata quería objetar, pero la voz no le salía, se había quedado atrapada en su garganta

El volteo aun indeciso, y se alejo del lugar

Hinata lo observaba angustiada, ese había sido el momento perfecto para confesarle lo que sentía, pero se quedo ahí parada como una tonta

Apretó los puños con fuerza

"era débil" pensó frustrada

-No es cierto, kiba-san-Grito la pequeña hanabi, kiba paro y ambos voltearon confundidos hacia la pequeña-A hinata le gustas mucho-sonrió complacida- lo leí en su diario- ensancho su sonrisa con picardía, hinata se quedo helada al igual que kiba

…Era en esos momentos cuando desearía ser invisible

-Hinata…-el se acerco hacia ella-es…cierto- titubeo tembloroso

Ella asintió cabizbaja, era tan bochornoso que tu hermanita se confesara por ti

El rió, ella alzo la mirada sorprendida, mirándole con el seño fruncido

"¿acaso se ríe de mis sentimientos?"- pensó a punto de estallar en llanto cuando el centro su mirada sobre ella

-Era por eso? Hinata- ella encogió los hombros avergonzada, el lo tomo nuevamente como un si

-¿Sabes?-dijo inclinándose sobre ella- tu también me gustas- sonrió mientras sus pómulos adquirían un leve tono rosa

Y sin más que decir, estampo sus labios sobre los suaves y calidos de ella

A ella lo tomo por sorpresa aquella inesperada confesión, pensó que era una broma, una vil mentira, pero al sentir el roce de sus labios, supo que era verdad

El la amaba

Aunque para muchos el amor a los 16 años es casi imposible de creer, ya que muchos lo confunden con el "tú me gustas y ya" o el "amor pasajero", para ellos, aquello que sentía, que ardía en su interior, sabían lo que era

El más bello y puro de los sentimientos

Amor


End file.
